


Pissbaby

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Desperation, Drabble, M/M, No Sex, Omorashi, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds out Levi has a very... unexpected kink for a clean freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissbaby

**Author's Note:**

> super short thing i wrote dabbling in omorashi. if you don't like piss stuff, don't read this. it's that simple.

“I’ve gotta piss.” Levi grinds out, Eren’s hand still clasped loosely around his crotch.

“That reminds me; I heard that sometimes having a full bladder can make it feel better.” Eren whispers, hot against Levi’s neck, teeth grazing his ear lightly. “Maybe we could test the theory.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? That’s _disgusting._ ” Levi retorts. Eren grins against his neck, runs a line of wet kisses over his heated skin. A low whisper that sounds more like a growl rumbles forth, sounding like some semblance of _we’ll see_. Rather than letting Levi go, Eren’s fingers press him tighter, the heel of his hand digging sensually into Levi’s lower pelvic region and he lets out a needy whimper in spite of himself.

“Oh?” Eren asks, making the same motion, wringing another pathetic mewl out of Levi. “Sounds like you _like_ this…”

“I-if you keep… I’m gonna piss myself…” His voice sounds strained, desperate.

“I’ll clean it up.” Eren replies, stroking Levi through his pants again, “You’ve gotten really hard…” he adds. Levi makes a high pitched noise, between a whine and a moan and it shoots right to Eren’s own arousal. “You like it, don’t you?”

He responds with a shaky nod and Eren can feel a shiver run through him. He’d ask why Levi never told him, but the answer’s pretty obvious; he’s embarrassed by it. Instead, Eren opts for reassurance.

“I just want to make you feel good, sir.” He says, “I don’t think you’re nasty.”  He rubs his hand over Levi’s clothed erection again as emphasis. Levi gasps out, squeezing his thighs together reflexively; he feels like he could burst at any moment and there’s a heady rush attached to that that sends another shiver through him.

“Eren…” He whines, hips trembling, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “I can’t… hold it… too much longer…”

“Then don’t.”  Eren says in a soft tone. He kisses Levi’s neck again and whispers reassurances into his ear that it’s alright and that he wants this just as much as Levi does. The sound Levi makes then is something like a broken sob and Eren feels a warm wetness spreading quickly over his hand. He looks down, watching as the wet spot on Levi’s pants grows, his body twitching. Levi’s face is hot, his cheeks red and streaked with tears and it makes Eren’s heart beat faster.

“Filthy… tell me I’m filthy…” Levi mumbles and even though he sounds upset, Eren can just barely detect an undercurrent of desire in his voice. It’s at that moment that everything clicks into place.

“Oh.” Eren says when the realization dawns on him. “You _like_ being humiliated.”


End file.
